


Riverdale Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Riverdale Imagines [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Riverdale characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Hiram Lodge - Being Archie’s older sister and things escalating between you and Hiram Lodge when you go to confront him about how he has been manipulating Archie, because secretly you’ve been harboring feelings for Hiram.

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional Warnings: Age gap**

Gif source:  [Hiram](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174744274667/veronicadvalle-203-vs-222)

> _Imagine being Archie’s older sister and things escalating between you and Hiram Lodge when you go to confront him about how he has been manipulating Archie, because secretly you’ve been harboring feelings for Hiram._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It was late when you made it to the Pembrooke, already fuming over the events that were transpiring before your very eyes. Archie was so wrapped around Hiram Lodge’s finger that he couldn’t see the forest for the trees. You’d taken care of Archie all your life— it’s what a big sister did— and now you were going to come to his defense once again, whether he liked it or not.

Hiram stood in his office, before the grand fireplace that you would expect no less from the Lodges, “What brings the elder Andrews to see me?” He doesn’t turn when addressing you at first, taking his time until he was good and ready for his eyes to scan over your form, “After all, you are not here to see Veronica, are you?” You cross your arms, ignoring how his gaze put you on edge in a way that wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

You try your best not to back down now, despite having a pretty good idea of the sort of business he was into, “I’m here about Archie.”

“Archie? Can’t he come see me about his own problems?” Hiram’s stare is a challenge, a dare for you to cow down before him and give into whatever plan he had for your family.

“Archie may think he’s grown, but he’s still a teenager. He’s a kid, Hiram,” you think this is the first time you’ve used his first name. It was a purposeful attempt to have him listen to you seriously, and gets a raised brow in response. “I don’t want him getting into trouble.” He takes a leisurely step towards you that has you tensing slightly, watching him carefully as if you were a gazelle in the face of a lion.

There’s a slight amusement in his tone as he tilts his head at you, a smirk crossing his lips, “And you are here to tell me to not get your brother into any trouble, is that it?”

You’re surprised that you hold your defiant ground before him, considering he was your father’s age and you barely felt like an adult yourself, being only a few years older than Archie, “Don’t get Archie into something he shouldn’t be into.”

“Or?” Hiram presses, invasive just as his presence had become. He was far too close now, and you weren’t naive enough to believe he was clueless to the effect he seemed to have over you.

Your brave face slips, confusion crossing you as you repeat the question back to him, slightly distracted by the fact that, if you wished, you could reach out the five inches it would take to brush your fingers along the black wool of his sweater, “Or…?”

A chuckle comes from him, and you know he hasn’t taken you seriously at all, “You must follow up your demands with consequences.”


	2. FP Jones II - FP getting jealous when Sweet Pea flirts with you all night at the Whyte Wyrm and he pulls you away from Sweet Pea to “take you home” but you wind up going back to his place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional warnings: Suggestive themes; Age gap**

Gif source:  [Sweet Pea](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175729698662)  |  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175029742722/missprongs-enjoy-the-movie-hermione)

> _Imagine FP getting jealous when Sweet Pea flirts with you all night at the Whyte Wyrm and he pulls you away from Sweet Pea to “take you home” but you wind up going back to his place.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The very few years you had on Sweet Pea didn’t keep him from flirting with you throughout the night. With a grin and another swig of your drink, you line up the shot, shooting the Serpent a harmless wink before sinking the last two balls into the billiard table. Sweet Pea groans at having lost, fishing a twenty out of his back pocket before handing it over to you.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or I couldn’t let you get away with hustlin’ me like that,” Sweet Pea smirks, leaning against the pool table in a way he must have thought was seductive.

You try to bite back your grin as you take your hard-earned twenty from between his index and middle finger, “Good doing business with you, Sweets.”

The bark of your name interrupts whatever Sweet Pea was about to say next, catching the both of your attention. You roll your eyes, already knowing your fun at the Wyrm was over at the sight of the elder Jones heading your way.

“I’m taking you home,” FP states as he passes by and you set down your drink on the edge of the table, not bothering a good-bye to Sweet Pea as FP’s hand on your arm is already dragging you from the bar.

“I was in the middle of having a good time, you know,” you huff, snatching your arm from him only when his grip lessens after pushing the both of you through the door.

“Doing what? Flirting with Sweet Pea?” FP rounds on you, dark-eyed glare only further shadowed by the night and the way the glow from the Wyrm’s windows shaded his face. His jaw was set, annoyance on his brow. Even through the darkness, you recognize the look in his eyes. One he had no right to have after last week’s fight.

“Looks like you were busy gettin’ yourself jealous in there,” you shoot back, “and here I thought you didn’t want nothing to do with me anymore.”

He lets out an annoyed huff, pulling you further away from the possible prying eyes of the Serpents who lingered outside the bar, not speaking until he has you in front of his motorcycle and is shoving a helmet into your arms, “Just get on.”

“No, FP. I’m not going with you. You don’t want me around? Fine. I’m going back in that bar and I’ll flirt with whoever I damn well please—”

A sharp gasp comes from you when he grabs you by your jacket and tugs you into his chest, his lips silencing your declaration for a brief moment that lasts far too quickly for your liking before he’s pulling away, voice low and demanding, “Get on the bike.”


	3. FP Jones II - Being Juggie’s best girl friend and Betty getting suspicious when she catches you sneaking out of his trailer in the middle of the night, only to find out that it was FP you’ve been sneaking around with rather than Jughead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional Warnings: Age gap**

Gif source:  [Betty](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176237560082/thebugheadchonifanatic-lilibettys-face)  |  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176237986377/tzong5-hes-so-good-looking)

> _Imagine being Juggie’s best girl friend and Betty getting suspicious when she catches you sneaking out of his trailer in the middle of the night, only to find out that it was FP you’ve been sneaking around with rather than Jughead._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Betty Cooper was never late. When Jughead told her to meet him at his trailer around twelve-o-clock when he got back from work, of course she showed up thirty minutes early, completely prepared to use her spare key to let herself in up until she spotted someone else leaving out the front door. Betty lingered in her car, squinting through the darkness to make out just who the woman was until recognition hit her.

First, there was a flash of shock, then jealousy when she notices you adjusting the top button of your shirt. When Betty had a question in her mind, it demanded an answer. She couldn’t just forget her curiosity as to why you had been at the trailer so late. Sure, you were one of Jughead’s best friends, but something was suspicious.

That was why she couldn’t let the opportunity pass when she found herself at Pop’s with you sitting across from her, with Jughead gone to the restroom, “So… I saw you at Juggie’s last night. It was kind of late.” She doesn’t miss the way your eyes dart quickly to hers before back to your milkshake. You did a good job of hiding your shock at having been caught, but your initial reaction gives you away.

“Oh? Yeah, I just forgot my phone there,” taking a sip of your shake, you glance back towards her. She hardly seems satisfied by your answer.

“Come on,” Betty leans in, squinting her eyes ever so slightly at you as she gives you a smile that was only offered to coax you into a sense of security, “you don’t think I buy that, do you?” You stare at her for a moment, debating whether or not to spill it. You were about to decide against it when she adds, “If something is going on between you and Jughead—”

“God, Betty,” you groan, shaking your head quickly before lowering your voice to a whisper, “you think there’s something going on with me and Jug? You’ve got nothing to worry about in that department, trust me! Jug is in love with  _you_ , and me and him have been like brother and sister since for, like, ever!”

She looks genuinely confused at this point, leaning back in her booth and crossing her arms, “Then why were you there at midnight?”

Taking a quick glance around the diner, you sigh, settling on your decision as you lean towards her and admit, “I was there to see FP, okay?” Betty shakes her head in shock, raising a brow at you, but before she can comment, you quickly add, “You  _can’t_ tell anyone!”

It takes her a moment to process while you bite your bottom lip nervously before, finally, she manages a question, “ _FP?_ Seriously?”


	4. Archie Andrews - Archie having a huge crush on you and being protective, but never making a move until you wind up getting dumped by Sweet Pea and you show up on his doorstep crying.

Gif source:  [Archie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Friverdale%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Fgifs-archibald-andrews%2FbNxK_jmZIouNDmdj528dqRpmPeb4vZmo75&t=OTNjZjZkNTAxMTYwYzg0ZWIzNTczZjc4YmM4YWRlZjE0MDUyZGQ5NiwxNkttNm1lTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176303182503%2Fgif-source-archie-imagine-archie-having-a-huge&m=0)

> _Imagine Archie having a huge crush on you and being protective, but never making a move until you wind up getting dumped by Sweet Pea and you show up on his doorstep crying._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He pulls open his front door, already knowing something is wrong by the tears running down your cheeks. You wipe at them, but they keep coming despite your efforts to look presentable.

“A-Archie,” the way you say his name breaks his heart and has him at your side immediately, gently bringing you into his house.

“Are you okay? What happened? What’s wrong?” a million horrible scenarios rushed through his head as to what had made you cry, but they all settle in the back of his mind at the sound of your voice, hoarse with hurt.

“Sweet Pea,” is all you manage at first before taking a deep, shuddering breath, “we broke up. H-He said he never loved me, Arch!”

“Hey, hey,” Archie does his best to comfort you, to keep you from crying more as he pulls you into a much-needed hug. “Sweet Pea has no idea what he’s losing by letting you go.”


	5. Reggie Mantle/Plus-sized!Reader - Being the new girl in school and very plain compared to everyone else, but Reggie Mantle asks you to the upcoming dance as his date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus-sized!Reader**

Gif source:  [Reggie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176289554767/ciariamarie27-%E2%91%A1%E2%91%A6)

> _Imagine being the new girl in school and very plain compared to everyone else, but Reggie Mantle asks you to the upcoming dance as his date. (Plus-sized reader)_

——— _Request for Bixbi_  ———

You were no Veronica Lodge or Cheryl Blossom. You were plain, heavy-set, and kept to yourself in the early days of your transfer to Riverdale High, up until you sat next to Archie Andrews in math and wound up integrating into his friend group as if you were the missing piece that just so happened to find a fit. Over the last few months you settled into your new life in Riverdale, but you were still distinguishably the “new girl” at Riverdale High.

For all of these reasons, you were shocked when your attention was pulled away from your conversation with Josie by Reggie Mantle, who slid up beside you with a cocky flair, perfect-toothed grin smiling down at you, “You got any plans for the dance coming up, (Y/N)?”

Never had you even caught wind of an air of interest directed at you from Reggie, which was why it took you a stalled second to respond with, “I’m just going with friends, I guess.”

“So, no one’s snagged you as a date yet?”

“Uh, no, not yet.”

“How about you let me be your date?”

Josie crosses her arms, raising a brow at his delivery, “It doesn’t sound like you’re asking, Reggie.”

Rolling his eyes, he tries again, “Would you like to go to the dance with me, (Y/N)?”


	6. Reggie Mantle/Plus-sized!Reader -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Plus!Sized-reader**

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176290089827/lodges-veronica-back-in-new-york-whenever-i)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176290241362/sseureki-get-off-of-her)

> _Imagine being stood up by Reggie and discovering he invited you to the dance as a joke. The other girls discover you crying in the bathroom and proceed to dry your tears, fix your makeup, and doll you up to make Reggie regret mistreating you. (Plus sized reader)_

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

You felt so dumb, trying to keep your sobs down after the humiliating way that Reggie stood you up, only to tell you his invitation to take you to the dance was a joke on you when you confronted him on the dance floor. You had been so excited to have a good time tonight, but he’d made sure to destroy any hope of that happening. His laughter still rang in your ears as you use the toilet paper of the stall to blow your nose, your tears still falling despite how desperately you wished to stop, if only for embarrassment’s sake.

A pair of expensive heels attached to tan legs comes into vision beneath the stall door, Veronica’s voice gently calling through the door, “(Y/N)? Are you okay?” You hear Betty in the background, recognizing the voices of Josie, Melody, and Valerie as they all wonder what had happened to lead you to be crying in a bathroom stall so early in the evening.

“I’m fine,” but you don’t sound fine with how hoarse your voice sounds, shaking around another humiliated sob.

“What happened, sweetie? Come on out of that stall and talk to us, please?” Josie sounds genuinely worried about you.

Rolling off some more tissue, you wipe your nose and unlock the stall, letting the girls finally see your state. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror behind them, your once-perfect makeup ran down your cheeks, your nose puffy and eyes red from crying.

“Reggie asked me out as a joke,” is all you offer as an explanation, getting a chorus of gasps in response. You watch as pity, anger, and annoyance flashes across the girls’ faces.

“That asshole,” Melody huffs, a deep frown etching into her perfectly lined lips.

“Oh, (Y/N),” Valerie begins, instinctively bringing you into a hug in an attempt to comfort you as she rubs your shoulder. “No boy’s worth crying for, especially not Reggie!”

Betty offers you another tissue to wipe your eyes now that you’re all cried out, “We are going to make him regret doing that to you! You’re going to have a great time with us, instead of that jerk.”

“I don’t even look like I should be here anymore— my makeup is ruined. I mean, just look at me,” you halfheartedly wave to your reflection, but Veronica shakes her head.

Retrieving a foldable compact out of her clutch, she looks like a woman on a mission as she offers you a confident smirk, “Let us handle that makeup. Reggie can eat his heart out once we’re through!”


	7. Jughead Jones - trying to teach Jughead how to cook the perfect burger himself at home.

Gif source:  [Jughead](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176581324602)

> _Imagine trying to teach Jughead how to cook the perfect burger himself at home._

———  _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ) _———

“And then you keep it in until it’s like golden brown, basically,” you hum, watching the meat sizzle and pop on the cast iron pan. Jughead’s dinner had already started before you’d finished cooking the burgers, his hand deep into a chip bag as he retrieves another chip to crunch down upon.

He raises a brow at you from where he leans on the counter top in the small kitchen of the trailer, “Just out of curiosity, what got this bug under your butt to teach me how to cook a burger?”

A smile comes to your lips at his wording, before you turn slightly to glance at him while still being able to keep an eye on your pan in your peripheral, “Maybe just the fact that you were complaining about bills yesterday, but you keep spending every spare dime you own at Pop’s! Figured every now and again, maybe you could save some cash on the perfect burger by making it at home.”

“Aw, you worry about me?” he jokes, making you roll your eyes. You know he was just masking how sweet he thought the idea was.

“You’re lucky I do, or you wouldn’t be eating so good tonight!”


	8. All Characters - signing up for the (Riverdale) school talent show and singing Margaret Cho’s “Fat Pussy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional Warnings: NSFW Song? Lol idk**

Gif source:  [Show](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fnew-riverdale-pussycats-tYn9eRxkIhFN6&t=ZjE1MjUwNjZiMWE4NDk2ZDdhMjE5Y2QzYzFjZThhYzkzZTdmOTY0NSxWMHRKNXVIcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176743082433%2Fgif-source-show-imagine-signing-up-for-the&m=0)

> _Imagine signing up for the (Riverdale) school talent show and singing[Margaret Cho’s “Fat Pussy.”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyQpvWPAqNSo%26feature%3Dyoutu.be&t=NTE0YzAwMWQ3MTU3NmQ2YmUxNzAwMjU0ODE1NWRlMjllMmY1ZTM0NCxWMHRKNXVIcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176743082433%2Fgif-source-show-imagine-signing-up-for-the&m=0)_

———  _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ)_ ———

Technically, you were signed up to be singing an acoustic rendition of Firework by Katy Perry. That was what you had performed for your audition of the talent show, as well as what you wrote down for your performance. There was no way you would get past not only the school officials, but the talent show committee with the song you truly planned to sing.

But you were up here now, and there was no way to stop you from singing what you’d wanted to the whole time. You start out the song, letting the music play until you have your time to come in, but by then it’s clear the song you were singing was not anything to do with Katy Perry.

“ _Got a fat pussy and a mean streak,_ ” your eyes rake over the crowd, enjoying the audible gasps at the lyrics you sang, channeling your inner Margaret Cho to urge yourself onward, “ _Ride with me and you’re… rollin’ deep,_ ” there were scattered laughs, some pretty scandalized looking moms, but you were far from through with your song, “ _Squirt you like a spray tan_ …”

This was a talent show students at Riverdale High would be talking about for years to come.


	9. Betty Cooper - having your first kiss with Betty while baking cookies together.

Gif source:  Betty ( _Unknown_ )  |  [Cookies](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2F6MRScaSvH5xq8&t=OGNhZmUxOTE2OTcyNzcyMzk5NzY4NWEyZTM0NTIxNGFmMGNmNmE0MyxTaTVZTEVtSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178648461813%2Fgif-source-betty-unknown-cookies-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine having your first kiss with Betty while baking cookies together._

———  _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ) _———

“They’re ready!” you call, stopping the chiming of the kitchen timer from echoing throughout the Cooper home. At the moment, you and Betty were the only occupants, having decided to prepare a batch of cookies during your night in with the rest of your friends, who were bound to arrive in a couple minutes.

You hear her before you see her, her footsteps rushing quickly into the kitchen as excitement laces her mood, “Oh, great! I have been dying to have some of your cookies for the past week, you know!” Your stomach flips at the compliment, and you’re sure you only look even more embarrassed when she gives you a wink, “When I make them, they’re just not the same.” She scoops up a potholder and opens the oven, retrieving the perfectly golden-brown cookies from within to set them on the counter.

Before she can reach to grab one, you warn, “Careful, they’re hot.”

“I know, I know,” she waves you off, determined to have a taste. She scoops one for herself onto a napkin before doing the same for you.

“Thank you,” you chirp, a smile widening on your lips at the cookie. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t just as excited about getting to have one. This was one of your favorite recipes. Blowing on it in an attempt to cool it faster, you bite the bullet and endure the heat as take a small piece into your mouth.

“Mmm,” Betty sighs, having had her own bite of her cookie, a giggle coming from her as she nods her head appreciatively. “These are amazing!” You’re about to voice your agreement when she focuses on the area near your bottom lip, “Oh!” Before you know it, she’s reaching out with her thumb, wiping it gingerly across your lip and taking the chocolate that had smeared there into her mouth to clean it off. With her lips still around her finger, her eyes widen a bit, finally realizing what she’d done. Quickly, she erupts in a blush, offering, “Sorry, I—”

She doesn’t get too far, because you’re leaning forward to press your lips against hers in a kiss that she instantly leans into. You feel her fingers laying against your shoulder before you pull away, a smile lingering on your lips.

“Thanks.”


	10. FP Jones II - visiting FP in jail and confessing you love him.

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178649274227/archiegifs-clifford-blossom-visited-him-on-the)

> _Imagine visiting FP in jail and confessing you love him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He lets out a pained sigh, as if the very sight of you here hurts him physically.

“How did you even get in here?” FP doesn’t look at you after that, his forehead resting against his hands which grasp the bars of his cell. You wonder if he’s ashamed to have you see him like this, or perhaps he can’t look you in the eye after what he’d done.

“The Sheriff owed me one,” you dismiss his question. “Did you really think I wouldn’t come by to see you?”

“I’d hoped you wouldn’t,” he begins, sending a sharp pain through your chest. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Don’t you do that— Don’t you try and push me away, FP,” you move closer to the cell, knowing your favor had only bought you five minutes with him.

“You shouldn’t bother with me,” he finally looks up, out of the corner of his eye, as he tilts his head just slightly to the side to get a look at you. “You deserve better than a guy like me— a guy who’s done the things I’ve done.”

“Don’t say that,” you plead, wishing that you could reach out and touch him without the officer behind you stopping you. Instead, you lower your voice, despite knowing the officer can still probably hear you, “I love you, FP.”

His dark eyes look pained, his brows furrowing in a troubled expression, “You can’t say that. I’m bad for you.”

“If you can honestly look in my eyes and tell me you don’t feel the same way, then I’ll leave, but until you do that, I’m not going to give up on you. We’re going to get through this together.”


	11. Reggie Mantle - Reggie begging you not to tell anyone that he called you “mommy” while you were making out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional Warnings: Mommy Kink**

__

Gif source:  [Reggie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176289854717)

> _Imagine Reggie begging you not to tell anyone that he called you “mommy” while you were making out._

———  _Request for[@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ) _———

“What’s up, Reg?” you ask as the taller boy walks up to you in the hallway, his hands shoved in the pockets of his Riverdale High letterman jacket.

“I need to talk to you,” there’s a frown on his face, making you look curiously at him. He didn’t want to do a lot of talking last night. You couldn’t help but wonder if his sudden interest in interrupting you when you were talking in the hallway with your friends was related to what transpired between the two of you last night.

Cheryl raises a brow at that, sass lacing her voice as she demands, “Then talk, brute.”

“Alone,” Reggie adds, giving a pointed look to Cheryl.

You give your friend a nod, “Meet up with you later?”

She looks between the two of you, before flipping her hair over he shoulder and dramatically walking off, “Sure, whatever!”

When she’s gone, you look back to Reggie, “Okay, so what?”

He tugs you to the edge of the hallway, keeping his voice low as his eyes dart around before landing on yours.

They’re serious, demanding, and it doesn’t sound like he’s asking when he states, “You can’t tell anyone what I called you last night.”

“What? ‘ _Mommy_?’”

“Shh!” he hisses, looking about as if he was worried someone heard. His voice is still a harsh whisper when he commands, “Don’t tell anyone!”

You purse your lips at his demands, not quite liking the way he didn’t even so much as give you a please. The silence must have had the intended effect, because his stance slumps slightly, a bit more submissive as he continues.

“Look, you can’t. Just, don’t. Okay? Don’t tell anyone I said that. Keep it between us, please? C’mon, (Y/N), just keep it between us?” his words were fast now, worry seeping into them that you were going to spread the word that, in the heat of your make-out session, he’d called you  _Mommy_.

“Reggie,” you can’t help your chuckle, giving him a comforting look as you shake your head, “okay.”

“You won’t tell anyone?” he asks and you nod, “Promise?”

“I promise, Reg.”


	12. Archie Andrews, Sweet Pea - Archie being jealous when he finds out you’re dating Sweet Pea.

Gif source:  [Archie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178690390547)  |  [Sweet Pea](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178690628182/jvgheadjones-you-cant-be-half-a-serpent)

> _Imagine Archie being jealous when he finds out you’re dating Sweet Pea._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He breathed into his hands, warming them from the chill that had slowly began to dissipate in the time it had taken him to slip into a stool at Pop’s. A dark aura followed him, his mood clouded by the news he had learned earlier in the day. At least, the fact that you and Sweet Pea were now an item had been news to him. Archie wondered when you stopped telling each other every little detail of your lives?

It was eating at him, as he ordered his shake, stirring it gently. His mind was drawn far more to the memory of Sweet Pea’s arm around you in the hallway this morning than the sweet delicacy inside the glass. Archie shifts in his seat, feeling his frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He sips the shake, all the while looking unpleasant. It’s enough to get Pop’s attention.

“The shake not what ya’ wanted?” the man worries, causing Archie to try his hardest to shake his mood for the moment it takes to shoot Pop a smile.

“Oh, no, it’s delicious! I was just thinking about something else. Thanks, Pop.” That seems to appease Pop well enough, as he moves on to tend to the other customers aside from Archie.

Archie sighs, looking down at his glass and finding the sweetness of it was accompanied by a bitter taste the longer he thought about you and Sweet Pea together. Archie had asked if you wanted to meet up for shakes tonight, but you’d told him you had a date with the Serpent. The thought of what Sweet Pea could be doing with you makes Archie’s stomach flip in a way he never thought was possible when it came to you. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Throwing down a tip, Archie gets up from his seat, needing to be anywhere but here.

He leaves his shake half-full as he pushes out of the diner, desperate to get you off his mind.


	13. FP Jones II - getting set up on a blind date with FP and instantly experiencing sparks.

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176236741707/and-im-not-even-ashamed-i-mean-look-at-his)

> _Imagine getting set up on a blind date with FP and instantly experiencing sparks._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

_God, why did you ever even agree to this?_

You alternated between shifting in your booth and fidgeting with the straw of your drink, every now and again glancing towards the clock on the wall of  _Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe_. He was now two minutes late, this blind date of yours, and every passing second sent your stomach sinking lower and lower as the growing fear of being stood up threatened to rear its ugly head.

Right before the clock can tick once again to the next passing minute, a shadow comes over your table, a deep voice calling your attention up to find a dark-haired, bearded man who seemed far too attractive for a guy named Forsythe, “Hey, are you (Y/N)?”

“Uh, yeah…” it takes you a second to realize he’s offering his hand, which you take quickly upon the realization and shake it. He slips into the booth on the other side of you, making you skeptically ask, “ _You’re_ Forsythe?”

“Heh, well, everyone just calls me FP around here,” he chuckles, and if it weren’t for the pink tint the neon of Pop’s lighting gave, you would have noticed the way he blushed a bit as you said his name. He leans closer, over the table, “Sorry I was late, I had something holding me up that I didn’t plan on.”

You don’t ask more than that, dismissing it with a smile, “It’s fine. Truth be told, I was a little worried that I was about to get stood up on a blind date. How tragic would that have been?”

“Someone stand  _you_ up?” FP chuckles, and you definitely don’t miss the way his teeth catch his bottom lip for a moment as he shakes his head, “Now  _that_ I can’t believe.”

You feel a skip in your chest, your breath catching for a moment with that familiar excitement that always came upon a new attraction. He was flirting with you, and you certainly weren’t about to give him mixed signals.

“Hey, there’s a first time for everything,” you shrug, leaning in a bit more, too, with the excuse of having to reach your drink.

He follows your motion, watching as you bring the straw to your lips, “Well, this whole blind date thing is a first for me, actually.”


	14. FP Jones II - FP and you get into a fight over something insignificant, so you leave to go to the Whyte Wyrm, and Sweet Pea sees you and starts flirting with you, then FP gets there and sees the two of you and just silently picks you up and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional Warnings: Suggestive themes**

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178691373477)  |  Sweet Pea ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine FP and you get into a fight over something insignificant, so you leave to go to the Whyte Wyrm, and Sweet Pea sees you and starts flirting with you, then FP gets there and sees the two of you and just silently picks you up and throws you over his shoulder and leaves the bar to go back to his trailer and show you that you’re his girl._

———  _Request for[@booksabound1991](https://tmblr.co/m3x5x3bQmztd1o52Gh9HYLw) _———

You needed to get your mind off him, and anything would do, you decided as you pushed into the Whyte Wyrm. The scent of cigarettes and alcohol pierces your lungs, the sound of Fangs butchering a rock classic on karaoke soothing your soul and partially calming you from the fight you’d had with FP earlier. Familiar faces surround you, some of the Serpents giving you their greetings as you pass, but your focus was on the bar.

You needed a drink.

“Ooh, you look like you’re in a bad mood,” Toni assesses, setting her drink of choice before you.

“Thanks,” you nod towards her, “I’m hoping to be in a better one after this.” Taking a sip of your drink, you glance around the room, a smile coming when you spot Sweet Pea howling up at Fangs just to tease his friend.

Toni brings you back to her, an interested glint in her eye, “You’ll have to spill your sorrows to me. After all, it’s my job as a bartender.”

“Don’t you have other customers?” you joke, looking down the bar to spot another Serpent with a near-empty glass.

Toni rolls her eyes, holding up a finger for you not to go anywhere, “I’ll be back.”

“Uh-huh,” you hum, taking another sip of your drink and noting that you’d have to ask her just what was in it when she did come back. It wasn’t half bad. It’s not Toni who forces your gaze up from your drink, but rather the hairs on the back of your neck that stand in that familiar way they always did when someone was watching you. Looking towards the stage again, you notice that Fangs is going for song number two, but Sweet Pea has his eyes trained on you. Upon catching your eye, he shoots you a nod, seemingly inviting you to come over.

With a smirk, you hop up from your stool, moving over to him, “Take a picture; it’ll last longer.”

“Thought you weren’t coming tonight? Karaoke ‘isn’t your thing,’ remember?” he taunts lightheartedly, repeating your text in the group chat back to you.

“And miss Fangs’ rendition of  _Born To Be Wild_? I clearly came to my senses, Pea,” you evade his underlying question well enough. Just like that, you’re chatting each other up, the fight that brought you here at the back of your mind. You nearly forget all about it with the attention Sweet Pea’s giving you when you suddenly get that same feeling of being watched again. You glance towards the front of the Wyrm, locking into a dark-eyed glare that was trained on you and the boy who was flirting with you.

“Fun’s over,” you groan, pursing your lips at Pea as he raises a questioning brow, only for his unspoken question to be answered when he notices FP stalking towards the two of you. You turn towards the older of the two, starting, “FP, can we not do this here—?” He doesn’t give you a chance to finish, because suddenly he’s bending at the knees and wrapping his arms around your waist to hoist you over his shoulder, getting a lot of hoots and hollers from the other Serpents at the Wyrm. “FP! What are you doing!” you squirm, feeling your whole body heat up as you smack him on the back gentler than you would anyone else, as you didn’t really want to hurt him, “Put me down!”

“You said you didn’t want to do this here, so we’re not doing it here,” FP grunts beneath you, undisturbed by your protests. He doesn’t set you down until you’re at his bike, upon which he haphazardly sits you.

“What the hell?” you manage upon catching your breath from the quick change in position, feeling the blood rushing from your head after being held as you were. “Don’t you dare think I’m not still mad at you, Jones!”

“Oh,  _you’re_  the mad one?” he scoffs, throwing his helmet on and straddling his bike. “I catch you practically shoving your tongue down Sweet Pea’s throat and  _you’re_  the mad one?”

You rush to squeeze your arms around his waist as he kicks up the bike, the thunderous rev quickly coming, “That is  _such_ an exaggeration! Sweets and I were just talking!”

“Know what I think?” before he pulls out of the parking lot, he turns his head slightly to give you a glance over his shoulder, “I think you need a reminder of whose girl you are.”


	15. Jughead Jones - dating Jughead and he takes you to meet FP.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178812030937)

> _Imagine dating Jughead and he takes you to meet FP._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You sure about this, Juggy?” you stop his path up the trailer steps with your hand in his own, making him look back at you with a curious expression. “What if he doesn’t like me?” Who could blame you for being a little nervous about meeting his dad?

Jughead scoffs, rolling his eyes, “It’s impossible for anyone not to like you.”

“You’re a little biased!” you shoot back, but let him take the last step to unlock his front door.

He shoots you a lopsided smile, “Yeah, I am.” You feel your stomach flip with nervousness as you enter the trailer, not having to look far before you find Jughead’s dad on the couch. It takes you a second to realize Jughead had already introduced you.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jones,” you offer a smile, hoping your hands aren’t clammy with your nerves as the elder Jones shakes your hand.

He waves you off, either not noticing or blatantly ignoring how worried you were about this interaction, “Oh, God, don’t call me, ‘Mr. Jones!’ Makes me feel old!”

“And you’re not?” Jughead jokes, getting a playful punch in the shoulder from his dad.

“Hey! That really hurt me!”


	16. Sweet Pea - being a Northsider that immediately welcomed and became friends with the Serpents, since you knew Jughead first, and Sweet Pea always flirts with you and jokes around with you, but then he discovers your size kink and he teases you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Additional Warnings: Size kink**

****Gif source:[Sweet Pea](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/179547027492)

> _Imagine being a Northsider that immediately welcomed and became friends with the Serpents, since you knew Jughead first, and Sweet Pea always flirts with you and jokes around with you, but then he discovers your size kink and he teases you relentlessly about it, until you pull him down and into a kiss._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Something on your mind, tiny?”

 _Oh, if you only knew, Southsider._  You turn your eyes up towards Sweet Pea, feeling a rush of excitement at how he was leaning towards you with a playful smirk on his lips. Truth was, you would climb that boy like a tree if you had the chance. Even in a room full of people, he was easily locatable, towering above even some of the tallest Bulldogs that were here at this North Side party. You knew this, because you’d spent half the night watching him. Luckily for you, his stature was only one of his charms.

“These kinds of things aren’t really my scene, is all,” you shrug, trying your best to ignore the way he leans up against the wall beside you, his full body facing your direction as if he has nothing better to do than talk to you.

“Here I thought being a party girl came with the Northsider territory,” Sweet Pea teases, and you roll your eyes. He knows good and well you aren’t a typical North Side girl. If you were, you certainly wouldn’t have attached yourself to the Serpents as soon as they stepped foot in Riverdale High.

“Do I look like a party girl to you, Sweets?”

“You look like you’re just waiting for one of your dogs to come fetch you from over here,” he nods towards the middle of the room, where a cluster of football players were being rowdy and no doubt more than a little intoxicated.

“What? Can’t  _you_ provide me with a good time?” you smirk up at him, enjoying the banter that usually came whenever the two of you were around each other. The tension was palpable between you, but you wondered if you would ever have the courage to actually act on anything.

He laughs a bit at that, “Truth be told, this isn’t my idea of a good time either. I’m only here because of Jughead talked Toni and Fangs into coming.”

Your eyes dart to Jughead across the room, who was practically joined at the hip to Betty Cooper. A snort comes at the sight of Fangs and Toni, who were currently competing as to who could make a bigger fool of themselves on the dance floor.

Sweet Pea pulls your attention back when he notes, “So is that the reason you’ve been brushing off every guy who comes up to you all night?” You glance up at him questioningly, and he elaborates, “Because parties aren’t your thing?”

“Most of the guys here aren’t my type,” you comment casually, piquing his interest.

“Oh, so you have a type?” Sweet Pea grins, wiggling a brow at you and making you roll your eyes. “What is it?“

“Wouldn’t you like to know!”

“I bet it’s something sappy! What, are you waiting for that guy from the Notebook to come and sweep you off your feet?” Sweet Pea jokes, and you give him a light punch in the chest, making him grab at your hand.

“No! I am not!” you laugh, enjoying yourself more than you had all night. When he lets go of you, you pull your arm back to your side, “If you just  _have_ to know, I like my guys big.”

“Big?” he raises a brow at you.

“Like, over six-foot,” you add, pointedly looking up at him and feeling heat spread through you at the spark of something unreadable in his eyes.

He takes a beat to let it sink in, giving a slight nod before the corner of his lips turn upwards, “Oh, over six-foot, huh?” He leans a little closer and teases, “You know, I’m six-three.”

“I’m aware,” you hum, glancing out over the crowd as if his proximity didn’t set you on fire with excitement.

“So I guess you could say, I fit the parameters…” Sweet Pea continues, drawing out his conclusion, “Does that make me your type, Northsider?”

Your eyes slip back to his, debating whether or not to humor him so easily. An idea pops into your head, a smirk forming at your lips as you reach forward to grip him by the leather collar of his South Side Serpents jacket to tug him down as you step on your toes to meet his lips with your own. His open hand hits the wall behind you as he kisses you back without missing a beat; you can practically taste his smile through the kiss.

You settle yourself back on the balls of your feet, grinning up at him, “Does that answer your question, skyscraper?”


	17. FP Jones II - catching you dancing and lip syncing to your favourite music as you clean your place. [Requested song: You Make Me Feel (Like A Natural Woman)]

 

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181542965337/fredsythe-parentdale-ranking-as-voted-by-my)

> _Imagine FP Jones catching you dancing and lip syncing to your favourite music as you clean your place. [Requested song: You Make Me Feel (Like A Natural Woman)]_

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

"Oh, what you’ve… me… Close to you because… me feel so alive…" comes muffled through the door as he unlocks it with the spare key, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he recognizes the soft melody of singing and music inside your place. FP shuts the door behind him, the singing louder to where he can fully make it out as he moves toward the sound of your song, “You make me feel, You make me feel, Like a natural woman!”

He finds you in the kitchen, swaying as you used the broom as a makeshift microphone, eyes closed as you try to hit the hard notes, but looking quite happy with the simple amusement you found between cleaning. FP leans against the arch of the entryway, relishing in your singing up until your eyes open and land on him. For an instant, he sees the shock and small embarrassment in your features, before you grin at him and continue your song for a bit more. He can’t help the chuckle that bubbles in his chest when you sway your hips exaggeratedly and wiggle a brow at him. A faint blush had crept to his cheeks at that, right beneath the dark stubble that usually hid such reactions.

Your curiosity gets the best of you, causing you to abandon the song in favor of questioning him, “What are you doing here, FP?”

He moves from the wall to take a few steps towards you, “Wanted to drop by and see if you wanted to come over for dinner with me and Jug tonight.”

“And that required you to personally stop by?” you tease, getting a smirk in return. He took any excuse nowadays to see you.

He shrugs, his leather Serpents jacket raising along his broad shoulders, “It was on the way.”

 

 


	18. FP Jones II, Jim Hopper - being in a poly relationship with FP and Hopper and them finding it adorable when they sandwich your smaller form between them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Riverdale & Stranger Things**

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176236741707/and-im-not-even-ashamed-i-mean-look-at-his)  |  [Hopper](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178655489077/davidharboursource-chief-jim-hopper-in-every)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with FP and Hopper and them finding it adorable when they sandwich your smaller form between them._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re squishing me!” you squeak, but the giggle you end your whine with gives you away— you weren’t nearly in any distress, even if FP’s body pressing you against Jim’s chest forced your lung expansion to be limited.

“This is what you get for leaving me out,” FP hums, a teasing ring to his grin that has Hopper rolling his eyes in response. He had cozied up behind you when you had rushed to give Hopper a bear hug, effectively squeezing you between their two, taller, forms; not that you were about to complain in earnest.

“You’re so needy,” you shoot back, but make no move to escape the hold.

It’s Hopper who chuckles, though, drawing your eyes up to catch the raised brow he’s giving you, “Oh, you’re one to talk.”


	19. FP Jones II - FP’s reaction when he realizes what it does to you when he calls you “babygirl.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Possible daddy kink (?); Alludes to NSFW intentions, but not really NSFW in itself; Mentions of an age gap**

_**Warnings:** Possible daddy kink (?); Alludes to NSFW intentions, but not really NSFW in itself; Mentions of an age gap_

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181611143852/maurawrites-fp-jones-in-208-house-of-the)

> _Imagine FP’s reaction when he realizes what it does to you when he calls you “babygirl.”_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You tensed up again, hating yourself for the  _oh-so-obvious_ way you reacted to such a simple, innocent nickname given to you by a man nearly twice your age.

“You want a drink, babygirl?” FP had asked, not bothering to spare you a glance from where his eyes were currently scanning the contents of his refrigerator. You force your eyes back to the television, where you had been once watching  _Game of Thrones_  with Jughead before you decided to get up and make popcorn. Okay, maybe that was an excuse to be in the same room as FP when he finally came strolling home through the trailer’s front door at nearly nine o’clock.

With a breath to steady yourself, you’re thankful your voice comes off sounding far less affected by the nickname as you really felt, “Yeah, a bottled water would be nice. I’m nearly out over there.”

“Alright,” FP replies.

You smother down the heat that had sparked between your legs as you press the microwave closed and start it up just in time to hear Jug’s call of, “Hurry up, (Y/N)! You’re gonna’ miss the good parts!”

“Hey, I can see the TV from here, Jug,” you chuckle, rolling your eyes, only to be drawn back from the microwave by FP’s presence moving from the fridge towards you, offering out an ice-cold water for you to take.

You’re determined to not notice the way his larger fingers brush against yours when you instead decide to meet his eyes with your own, which didn’t do much else to help how on-edge his presence made you, “Thanks.”

“Why don’t you leave this popcorn to me, babygirl?”

But his voice was lower, and you doubt the question sounded more than a murmur to Jughead’s ears in the other room. There was a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, and a knowing glint in his eye as he tacked on the name that always made you weak in the knees, as if he knew  _exactly_ what he was doing to you when he said it.

It’s then that you realize perhaps the innocent little nickname wasn’t so innocent after all.

 

 


	20. FP Jones II - Imagine being Archie’s older sister and having an affair with FP.

Gif source:  [Archie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185130094887)  |  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181611029987)

> _Imagine being Archie’s older sister and having an affair with FP._

———   _Request for[@rosemay23](https://tmblr.co/mC15b83U_IqTSxyHrKibokw) _ ———

“Isn’t that your sister’s car?” Veronica wonders, peering out of the window at Pop’s. Archie’s gaze followers her index finger’s direction, spotting the familiar vehicle parked on the edge of the lot.

His brows furrow, “Yeah, but, she’s said she was gonna’ be at the library until late tonight…” Archie reaches for his phone, looking down to begin to type out a text, when the hitch of Veronica’s breath catches his attention once more.

“I can’t believe it…”

“What is it, Ronnie?” Archie begins, peering back out the window, but his girlfriend need not explain, as he gets all the answer he needs.

There you were, hopping from the newly pulled-up truck that was just as familiar to Archie as your own car. You shoot a cheeky grin to the man in the driver’s seat, bottom lip captured between your teeth as you send him a wink before heading to your ride. But what had truly astonished Archie, was the fact that before you left the truck, he had caught you locked in a goodbye kiss with FP Jones.


	21. Hiram Lodge - Imagine being Archie’s older sister and having an affair with Hiram Lodge.

 

Gif source:  [Archie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185131739067/oryoucouldstay-betty-meme-queen-cooper)  |  [Hiram](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185130838382/kxvinkeller-thirstdale-in-every-episode-202)

> _Imagine being Archie’s older sister and having an affair with Hiram Lodge._

———   _Request for@rosemay23 _ ——— 

“So, are you here for familial support…?” Hiram lingers at the edge of the bleachers, quite convincingly seeming indifferent to the fact that you had decided to show up to the Riverdale Wrestlers tryouts.

You cross your legs, leaning forward on them as you rip your eyes from the chisel of his jaw to catch sight of your brother on the mat, unfortunately losing this round to Kevin Keller, “I’m taking Archie home after this. Dad had to use his car today.” When Hiram give you a curious look, you elaborate, “Dad’s is in the shop. Something about the engine.” Tilting your head at the older man, you can’t help but quip, “Besides… it’s not as if I have any plans tonight.”

Hiram’s lips quirk upwards, the look on his face making it obvious that your hidden message hadn’t gone over his head. He sits beside you, his leg brushing against your own and making you curse him internally, knowing he did it on purpose.

“You know I’m a busy man, _chiquilla_ ,” you roll your eyes, smothering the feeling of electricity that his proximity erupts, regardless of the fact that it was an entirely appropriate distance to any would-be onlookers. At your silence, Hiram sighs, “I don’t want to talk about this here. I’ll call you tonight.”

Shooting a glance to him, you catch his gaze trained on you, and can’t help but smile, “Mhm… maybe you can tell me all about your wrestling days. I’m sure you could show me a few moves.”


	22. FP Jones II, Hiram Lodge - Imagine being Archie’s older sister and having an affair with Hiram and FP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Adultery, angst**

Gif source:  [Archie](https://bubble-tea-bunny.tumblr.com/post/159291129841/ice-and-sugar-dust-archie-andrews-x-reader)  |  [Hiram](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185130290477)  |  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181543004672)

> _Imagine being Archie’s older sister and having an affair with Hiram and FP._

———   _Request for@rosemay23  _——— 

For the first time in your life, you were in too deep.

Your brother had just been arrested, your father hardly had enough money to meet bail, and you were on the verge of failing a class at your university with the stress of it all. Not to mention, the man who you suspected of sending your brother to jail was the very same man you found yourself in the midst of an affair with.

Hiram had blindsided you completely; you hadn’t seen this coming at all, your heart breaking with the confusion and betrayal of it all. At the start, the affair had been light, fun, and with a hint of scandal that kept you coming back for more, but now it was far too real for you to handle. The excitement you had once craved turned into an unexpected mess. You couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever truly cared about you, or if he could truly believe that his actions against your family were separate from the relationship you carried on behind closed doors.

Either way, you found yourself in a web of secrets that you hadn’t intended to weave. And when you finally snap, you do so at the worst time.

The breakdown had been unexpected, a sudden rush of feelings— guilt, sadness, hurt, longing— enough to leave you in tears in your driveway as you sat in your car, thinking you were alone due to your father meeting with the sheriff to find out if there was anything you could do to get Archie out of jail. And when FP knocked on your window, having come to check on you after all the events that had come to pass, you can’t help but admit everything— the whole story.

Which only made it worse.

“FP! FP, please, I can’t,” you hiccup, tears still streaming down your face as you chase after him across your lawn, trying to stop his pursuit to his truck, “I can’t lose you, too—”

He spins on the grass, facing you with a glint of his own betrayal in his eye, sending a stabbing pain through your chest to settle into a horrible ache, “I know we weren’t— we weren’t exclusive— but I never thought you would be stupid enough to bed up with the enemy. I mean, _Hiram Lodge_ , (Y/N)?” His breath hitches as he catches himself from shouting, “I thought you knew better.”

“Well,” your hands slap at your sides after a half-hearted shrug, unable to muster the energy for anything more as desperation simmers beneath your murmur of, “apparently not. Apparently I am ‘stupid enough.’”

His gaze softens slightly as you dissolve into a mess of sobs, becoming blurred through your tears as you keep your eyes trained on his leather-clad form as best you can. You furiously wipe at your eyes, but it’s no use, the tears continue to flow. At this point, you have little care if you were causing a scene for the neighbors, or if all of Riverdale came to discover the men you were romantically involved with. All you want is for someone to comfort you, to tell you the sweetened lie that everything would be alright.

FP takes the two steps it takes to pull you into his chest, and you melt into him immediately, trying desperately to ignore the rigidness of his stance against you as he sighs, “What a mess.”

You wondered if he would ever be able to forgive you.


	23. FP Jones II - Imagine being Hiram Lodge’s long-lost younger sister of about 34, and dating FP Jones. (Elizabeth Gillies FC for the reader requested.)

Gif source:  [Hiram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.buzzfeed.com%2Fcaseyrackham%2Friverdale-season-3-facts-secrets&t=MjE5NTJkNjE5OTNiOTI2ZDQ3MDI1MGZmYWY3MzkyMWYxODMzMDdmNCxacmdyZWNSVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185378018373%2Fgif-source-hiram-fp-fc-elizabeth&m=0)  |  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185372670992)  |  [FC (Elizabeth Gillies)](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185377033912)

> _Imagine being Hiram Lodge’s long-lost younger sister of about 34, and dating FP Jones. (Elizabeth Gillies FC for the reader requested.)_

———   _Request for[@rosemay23](https://tmblr.co/mC15b83U_IqTSxyHrKibokw)  _———

You hadn’t seen your brother since high school, or the town you both eventually left behind. Returning to Riverdale now was less than an inspired decision, brought forth by the niece you barely knew in her urgency to have some sort of an intervention for her father. If only she’d known before going to the trouble of finding you that you never held the ability to control Hiram.

Still, the Pembrooke was just as luxurious as you remembered, though it was under the new ownership of your monopolizing family. Even with the short length of your stay, you found Hiram easily falling back into the same overpowering position he once held in your youth.

“I did think about you while I was away,” you sigh into the phone, watching the rainfall beyond the window. You hear him sigh in turn, a deeper one than your own, laced with the slight fatigue days like this always had seeped into him.

“ _You say that, but you didn’t call,_ ” a pause, enough to open old wounds, “ _Why are you calling now?_ ”

“I’m back in town,” you begin softly, before a confidence fills your voice, “I want to see you, of course.”

“ _I don’t know…_ ”

“Come on, FP,” managing a small laugh, you urge, “I know you’ve missed me.”

His deep chuckle through the phone is enough to curl your toes, “ _Yeah, well, you’re a hard one not to miss._ ”

“I missed you,” a tempting coo that you know will lure him in. “Pick me up, yeah? Friday at six? We can go to Pop’s. It’s still here, I noticed.” You give him a moment to let your offer sink in, before you tug at the line with a soft whine, “C’mon, FP.”

“ _Could never say ‘no’ to you_ ,” he murmurs low, so low you almost miss it, before he concedes, “ _Yeah, Friday’s good. Just don’t skip town before I have a chance to see you._ ”

“I’m a different girl, now, FP,” a smile finds its way to your lips, “I wouldn’t do that to you twice.” With that the conversation dwindles, the sound of his son calling for something in the background pulling FP from the call, and you linger on the number you still held onto after all these years until the announced, ‘ _CALL ENDED_ ,’ disappears from the screen.

“You come back here, and go right back into the old bad habits, don’t you, _mi hermana pequeña_?” is enough to wipe the lingering smile from your lips, urging a distasteful expression to turn your features. When you glance behind you, you find Hiram there, standing with his arms crossed over his chest as if he had a reason to be displeased with you. Sighing, you tuck your phone into your clutch, before returning to face the window as you watch Veronica run from the rain to drive off with a red-haired boy.

“You would do well to remember, Hiram, that I am not the same _little sister_  you left behind, and you cannot tell me what to do anymore,” an edge seeps into your voice. “And you cannot keep me from him this time.”

The press of his dress shoes against the carpet alerts you to his approach, as he hovers behind you imposingly, “You are still a Lodge, despite how much you may try to escape the name,  _little sister_. As a part of this family, you are my responsibility.”

Turning, you push him away from you just enough to allow the distance to move around him, “Don’t make me regret my return, Hiram. You may not ever see me again should I leave a second time.”


	24. Sweet Pea - Imagine surprising Sweet Pea with random, highly thoughtful gifts through December because you love seeing him smile.

Gif source:  Sweets ( _Unknown_ )  |  [Presents](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185466572427)

> _Imagine surprising Sweet Pea with random, highly thoughtful gifts through December because you love seeing him smile._

\---------  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)  _\---------

“Here.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes flick from his phone to the wrapped gift in the palm of your hand, following up the length of your arm before his eyes pierce into your own.

“You gonna’ keep doin’ this every day ‘til Christmas?” but there’s a smile hinting around his lips, despite how desperately he tries to keep his rough exterior. With just a month until the big holiday, you had started your December countdown, resulting in the gifting of random gifts to your closest friends throughout the month.

“Hey, you never know when I’ll strike,” you tease, holding up your index and middle fingers in the form of Serpent’s fangs, and that seems to get a huff of a laugh from him, though he rolls his eyes at you before taking the gift from your hand. “You can’t fight it, Sweets, you know you love it.”

“Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night,” he grins freely as you elbow him for that. He rips into this present just as vigorously as he had the last, with little care for your careful wrapping or the ribbon on top. He was like a child almost, ripping through the tape to toss aside the wrapping as soon as he could. When he got to the main course, he paused, a silence permeating between you as he turned your gift in his hands, until you just couldn’t take it anymore.

“So, you like it, right?” you bite your bottom lip in anticipation, your heartbeat accelerating as the slight worry that he doesn’t runs through your mind.

The way his grin widens quickly squashes those worries, though, and you almost don’t have enough time to realize he was pulling you into a hug with the way his arm wrapped over your shoulders, “You shouldn’t have got this, you know! How am I gonna’ pay you back?”

“You don’t have to, Sweets,” your voice is slightly muffled by his jacket, until he leans back from the hug, “That’s the point of a gift.”


	25. FP Jones II - Imagine being Hermione and Hiram’s oldest daughter and sneaking around with FP during seasons 1 and 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** age gap

Gif source:  [FP](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174746017332/illusionlovers-falice-mistakes-2x082x18)  |  [The Lodges](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187346581262/fyeahriverdale-you-two-deserve-each-other)

> _Imagine being Hermione and Hiram’s oldest daughter and sneaking around with FP during seasons 1 and 2._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

It took every fiber in your being to pay attention to the conversation going on at the table. Veronica had insisted you all go out  _like a family_  to Pop’s this evening, undoubtedly to in some way test your father’s love for you all after his release from prison. You roll your eyes at the thought, leaning back into the retro booth as you studied the man across the table from you.

Bathed in pink light, arm around your mother’s shoulders, the smile on his face was almost deceptive enough to hide what you knew to be true, and what Veronica couldn’t accept yet. You weren’t so naïve to think that he had been reborn by his time in prison, made a new man like Ronnie seemed to hope.  You had accepted the moment he was sentenced that your father was an objectively bad man, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t love him.

But now, you also knew not to cross him. You would not let yourself be so open with him as you once were. At one point, you had been as much a daddy’s girl as Veronica. Hiram Lodge loved his daughters, after all. He had doted on you both since the day you were born, but the façade of the perfect family had crumbled as soon as his business became publicly known, and you knew better than to think you could ever attain that same veil of ignorance again.

No, your secrets were your own, these days.

“I want you to tell me all about how you’re enjoying your new school,  _mija_ ,” he smiles warmly, erupting Veronica into a vivid description of just how she was tolerating it, with the help of her new friends and the newest hot topic, Archie Andrews.

Your mind wanders as she animatedly elaborates, gaze flitting around the shop to inevitably land upon the topic of your own interests. You find his own eyes watching you carefully beneath the adorably retro cap that was included in his uniform, the bow-tie around his neck nearly comical, considering whose neck it adorned. FP Jones winks at you from behind the counter, sending a spark of excitement and worry tingling up your spine to set the butterflies erupting in your stomach.

Your eyes quickly dart away from his, as if you were a child terrified of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Daring a glance at your mother, you find Hermione watching you with an interested stare, a superficial smile coming to her lips that you return. Discovering Veronica is at the end of her tale, you make to leave the booth, drawing the attention of your father as well.

“I’m going to see if our milkshakes are ready,” is your excuse, nodding towards the counter with an entirely fabricated annoyance about you. “They’re taking forever.”

“Just as impatient as ever,” Hiram chuckles, reaching a fond hand to brush yours as you pass, and you’re grateful you’re as good an actor as him in times like these.

“She gets like that when she’s hungry,” you hear Veronica tease after you, and you stick your tongue out at her in a juvenile tease that causes the chimes of her laughter to follow you as you move towards the counter. Leaning upon the smooth counter top, you appear just as much annoyed customer from behind, the toe of your boot tapping impatiently on the footrest of the bar.

FP takes his frustratingly sweet time making his way over to you to mimic your posture, leaning over the counter as if to hear you over the bustle of the restaurant, an aggravatingly smug smirk upon his lips, “And how can I help you, ma’am?”

“Just checking on our table’s milkshakes,” you hum in response. “Do you think they’ll be up any time soon?”

“I dunno’, I think waiting will do you some good, what with how long you’ve been making me wait to see you,” FP teases, and you huff out an indignant sound in return that only makes him grin at you. You desperately hope it’s not as obvious to everyone else that you’re flirting, “What? The outfit not dangerous enough for you anymore.”

A scoff leaves you, raising an amused brow at him as you lean a little closer and lower your voice so only he can hear, “Actually, I think the outfit looks cute.” His nose scrunches up distastefully at that, and you can practically see the word  _cute_ reverberating in his head. He opens his mouth, no doubt to tell you that he was  _not_ cute, but you interrupt, “Look, with Daddy back in town, he’s been keeping a closer eye on me and Ronnie. I can’t get away as often as I used to with just Mom.”

“If you just needed a jailbreak, I coulda’ helped you out, honey,” FP quips, and you roll your eyes.

“Listen, Friday, after work, pick me up at The Pembrooke,” you bite your excited smile in an effort to muffle it, but you’re certain it barely diminishes the effect. “Daddy’s going on a business trip for the  _entire_ weekend, got it?”

“Yeah, I do,” he agrees with a chuckle as you lean off the counter to make your way back to your table, his eyes following your path as his voice calls after you. “And those milkshakes will be right out.”

“I believe we won’t be waiting much longer for those shakes,” you grin triumphantly as you return to the table, sliding in beside Veronica once again.


	26. FP Jones II -Imagine being Archie’s usually modest and shy older sister, but you join the Serpents, which means doing the Serpent’s dance. You pick the song Yayo by Lana del Rey and everyone is astonished by your change onstage, up until FP Jones goes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Degrading gang initiations, and NSFW? If you consider pole-dancing NSFW. But it's canon-typical, so idk.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187521801782/noahsflynn-quite-the-show-thanks-betty-here)  |  [2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fsexy-music-song-lana-del-rey-stripper-pole-body-electric-tropico-gods-monsters%2F79453457010&t=OWMzNjkwNDU4ZjllZDc2OTY3NTgxMmRhNmExMzRhMzI4NjgzYTllMyx3a1N4VlpCUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187522439118%2Fwarnings-degrading-gang-initiations-and-nsfw-if&m=0)

> _Imagine being Archie’s usually modest and shy older sister, but you join the Serpents, which means doing the Serpent’s dance. You pick the song Yayo by Lana del Rey and everyone is astonished by your change onstage, up until FP Jones goes up to offer you his coat afterwards._

———  _Request for ME_ ———

_I like the snake on your tattoo_

Everyone was looking at you, weren’t they? It sure felt like it. The spectacle you were about to make of yourself rattles you, sends nerves wracking your body from within, but you want this. You’d never felt as much like who you were supposed to be as you did when you were with the Serpents. With him.

_I like the Ivy and the ink blue_

The soft, billowy tones of Lana del Rey’s voice urge you onward, and you silently send her a thank you for this song. It was perfect for your indoctrination. Perhaps the only people not looking at you in confusion as your hips sway to her song were Toni and Fangs, who were sitting along the bar with their appreciative, knowing expressions.

_“Isn’t that Andrews’ sister?”_

_Yayo, yes you, yayo_

_“Damn, didn’t think she had it in her.”_

Slowly, you shut your eyes, letting the music take you and swallowing down your embarrassment. The murmurs of the crowd dissipate, probably as quiet as you’d ever heard in the Wyrm, and you finally dare to strip the coat that was already too short for comfort from your body.

_Put me onto your black motorcycle  
Fifties baby doll dress for my “I do”_

It falls from your shoulders, and cheers erupt, whoops and hollers from the gang that you were determined to show you belonged to. Toni had done this,  _Betty Cooper_  had done this— you can do this. The thought carries you onward, forcing your eyes open to find the dark brown eyes watching you from the back of the crowd, beyond the lights that were almost blinding.

_Let me put on a show for you daddy  
Let me put on a show_

The things you do, the way you move along the pole, stretching and dancing, was something you never could have seen yourself doing until you fell for him as pathetically hard as you had. His gaze watches you dance, hungry, and you give into yourself, as if you were doing this for him. Only for him.

_Let me put on a show for you tiger,  
Let me put on a show_

The song ends far sooner than you’d expected, pulling you from the lulling trance it had seeped into your soul and returning you from your arch along the pole to a normal stance. They were cheering for you, you hear them. Breathless, the ringing in your ears subsides as you watch him approach the stage.

His Serpent’s jacket is off, before he’s placing it around your shoulders, a bit of bewilderment in his stare that probably mimics your own after what you’d just done in front of everyone. You felt powerful with his leather along your shoulders. It felt good.

“Welcome to the Serpents, sweetheart,” FP Jones chuckles, the Wyrm returning to it’s rowdy state as he takes you from the stage. There’s a tease in his voice, a joke passed between the two of you as he murmurs it in your ear over the sound of the next, louder song, “Quite the performance you put on for us, but you’re gonna’ worry your daddy sick.“

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, you should know,” you lick your lipstick cherry lips, a smile dancing there that was more mischievous than he’d ever seen on you, “I was dancin’ just for you, FP.”

For an instant, he thinks that maybe he’s a bad influence on you. Too bad he didn’t care.


	27. FP Jones II - Imagine FP getting arrested for beating the hell out of your abusive ex-boyfriend when he comes looking for you at the Jones trailer, and that’s how everyone finds out that you and FP have been in a relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of domestic abuse & violence**
> 
> ****

****Gif source:[Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187611433577/betty-and-jughead-jughead-we-told-many)

> _Imagine FP getting arrested for beating the hell out of your abusive ex-boyfriend when he comes looking for you at the Jones trailer, and that’s how everyone finds out that you and FP have been in a relationship._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The terror in your eyes had done something to him. The way you looked at him, all wide eyed and frozen, as the man you had struggled to leave for so long banged belligerently on the trailer door, made him want to make sure you never looked like that again.

_“Don’t answer it! Don’t let him in!”_

FP still doesn’t regret wrenching his front door open, and punching that asshole straight in the face, even now. His knuckles ached, red and bloodied with what he was certain wasn’t only his own blood. In the back of his mind, FP  _knew_ he had almost killed the man, but all he could think about was how sick and tired he was of seeing the bruises littering your skin, or the bones that would never heal like they once were.

The ringing in his ears fades sharply, as Jughead huffs at him through the bars of the jail cell, “ _Dad!_  Dad, what were you thinking! You put him in the hospital!”

FP looks at his son, leaning against the bars, silencing Jughead with the conflict swirling in his dark eyes, “He’s put  _her_ in there, before. I just made sure it’d never happen again.”

“What’s going on with you and (Y/N)?” Jug’s frown is like the one he’d given him back when he was questioning him about the Blossom kid, all determination to get down to the truth. “Why was she at our house anyway so late?”

“She’s,” and FP can’t come up with a good excuse, nor does he want to anymore. “She’s my girl, Jug.”


	28. FP Jones II - Imagine FP sliding his hand across your thigh underneath the table.

Gif source:  [FP](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fview%2Fskeet-ulrich-fpjones-riverdale-stare-yes-gif-12332919&t=MWY4NjdlYjJjZGViMjY3ZTVjMTRiODY5Mjc1ZGUzNDQ0NThmOWQ4OCxFeENZUGFnNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187612142663%2Fgif-source-fp-imagine-fp-sliding-his-hand-across&m=0)

> _Imagine FP sliding his hand across your thigh underneath the table._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your feet were propped up on the booth across from you, right between Archie and Juggie. A milkshake in hand, you didn’t want to be anywhere other than right here, at Pop’s, right now.

A laugh barks from the back of your throat as Veronica wipes a dollop of whip cream along the tip of Archie’s nose, payback for him picking at her earlier, and Archie gasps, scandalized, “Ronnie!  _How could you_?”

“It’s what you get for being so mean, Archiekins!” she laughs back, before kissing his cheek, and he melts into her like he always does. You roll your eyes at her cringe-worthy nicknames for him, but your smile lingers as Betty and Juggie laugh from beside them.

“Come on, I don’t think Pop would appreciate a food fight breaking out in here,” Fred tries to settle them down from his seat beside you, but a smile dances at the corner of his lips when he shakes his head. He sits along the outer edge of the booth, effectively forcing you towards the middle, squished by the spread of his knees.

Your grateful for it, deep down, as it gives you an excuse to sit tight beside FP Jones. Your thigh was pressed against his, and your shoulder into his own. It was electrifying, if you were being honest— it sent your heart fluttering with all kinds of feelings that had you feeling like some silly kid with a crush.

You lean into FP, a laugh at your lips as you joke, “I don’t think I’d ever get away with something like that as easy as she just did.” You feel your skin warm as his hand blazes along your thigh, FP giving you a tease of a squeeze before his grip settles there and effectively claims all of your focus.

FP licks his lips, stealing a taste from your milkshake, before he chuckles into your ear as the others become engrossed in the newest talk about the budding Speakeasy Veronica was determined to finish beneath Pop’s, “Try me, why don’t you?”


	29. Fred Andrews - Imagine FP teasing Fred after he finds out Fred went on a date with you, because Fred and you have been dancing around getting together for years and it’s so darn cute.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fview%2Friverdale-fp-jones-fred-andrews-laughing-gif-12674374&t=ZTg1OTA3MDg2YTMzYzBlZGQwOTc1YWE3ZTZmMDIwNDQ4NDc1ZjkyMSw5d0ZZOHpFSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187612728168%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-fp-teasing-fred-after-he&m=0)

> _Imagine FP teasing Fred after he finds out Fred went on a date with you, because Fred and you have been dancing around getting together for years and it’s so darn cute._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“When was the first time you told me you liked her? Right after the homecoming dance, right?”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m a little late at asking her out,” Fred nods, taking the flack FP was giving him in stride, despite the blush that coated just beneath the beard along his jaw.

“Really? That long, Dad?” Archie raised a brow at his father, amusement playing on the boy’s face.

“Oh, he was a real sap for her, back in the day, and it looks like nothing’s changed,” FP jokes, pointing at the way Fred’s grin can’t falter, despite his teasing. “Look at that smile, you’re still downright giddy about her!”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Fred protests. “We were just two people going out on a date. It might not even go anywhere.”

“Not with that attitude, it won’t!” FP barks, “When are you asking her on a second date?”


	30. Edgar Evernever - Imagine the only reason you’re dating or flirting with Edgar Evernever is so you can get info on the Farm and he doesn’t know that.

Gif source:  [Edgar](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187548973887/captainpoe-what-was-he-like)

> _Imagine the only reason you’re dating or flirting with Edgar Evernever is so you can get info on the Farm and he doesn’t know that._

———  _Request for[@thatchampagnebitch](https://tmblr.co/mrkePU3JTeg6kVC98Ojkkfw)_ ———

The key to a good lie was sprinkling in a little truth here and there, just enough to give yourself the vulnerability to be believable, while still keeping the absolute truth something that only you know. Growing up on the South Side had taught you how to be a good con, but Edgar Evernever was probably the best you’d ever seen.

His lips blaze against yours, the scruff of his beard brushing your cheek as he tilts his head to murmur into your ear. You lean into him, like a moth to the flame he thought he was, this deep into the farm.

“You’re almost ready to ascend,” the shiver you let slip down your spine is genuine, laced with a lust that was as much the truth as anything was here.

A spark in your eyes, you look back to him, just adoringly enough to be believable, “What must I do to be ready?”

His thumb traces your jaw, gentle as he scrutinizes you with an almost pitiful glance, “That will be revealed, closer to the ascension.”

You let him kiss you again, allow his fingers to slip along your waist, to draw you closer into his chest. The way your hands wind into his hair is genuine, as is the moan that slips from your lips. You wanted him, that much you could admit to, but you didn’t love him, not the way he thought you did. You didn’t worship him.

That was the fact your lie hinged upon, that let you pull from him to murmur, believingly, between you, “There must be something I can do to… prepare myself.”

Edgar sighs, seemingly debating something, before he concedes, and you know you’re that much closer to figuring out just what was going on here, “There is, one thing.”


	31. FP Jones II - Imagine FP finally asking Gladys for a divorce because he wants to marry you. (Younger reader requested)

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185220609497)

> _Imagine FP finally asking Gladys for a divorce because he wants to marry you. (Younger reader requested)_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What’s this?” Gladys asks, taking a swig of her drink before setting it down on the dining table. FP watches as she glances at the papers sitting there, enough time to get a good understanding of what they were. Her tone is harsher, more urgent, as she roughly tosses the papers towards where he sat at the other end of the table, “What is this shit?”

“Gladys,” FP starts, dragging his gaze from the papers to her, “we haven’t been together in years. I just want to make it official.”

“You askin’ me for a divorce now? After all these years? What for?” she huffs, a laugh that is laced with disbelief, “Don’t tell me it’s because of that kid, FP! What? You got in your head you wanna’ marry her?”

“I want to move on,” FP pushes the paperwork back towards her, an urging look in his eyes. “You should, too.”


	32. Edgar Evernever - Imagine Edgar wanting to marry you and “get rid of” Alice.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187548973887/captainpoe-what-was-he-like)

> _Imagine Edgar wanting to marry you and “get rid of” Alice._

———  _Request for[@thatchampagnebitch](https://tmblr.co/mrkePU3JTeg6kVC98Ojkkfw)_ ———

Something, though he couldn’t put a name on it, felt off. If there was one thing Edgar couldn’t tolerate, it was the feeling of losing control after all his hard work. This operation hinged on the fact that he was absolute— the shepherd of the flock he had cultivated within the Farm.

Something about Alice had changed. It was a gut feeling, an instinct, something that made him more cautious than before, and concerned that his newest wife was not as she seemed.

Then, there was you.

Blinking up at him, innocent, you question him, “What about Alice? I thought she was your favorite, now. Why would you want me?”

The understanding gaze he gives you settles your shoulders, soothes you with his hand’s warmth on the skin of your jaw, “I have no favorites, (Y/N).” Your features droop, betraying your disappointment, before he leans closer and lowers his voice, as if a secret passing between the two of you, “But, I think you are better suited for the important position of my right hand— my wife.”

Just like that, you perk up, breathless in your excitement, trusting his words were true, “Really, Edgar?”

 _Fool_ , he thinks.  _Poor, silly fool._ How foolish it was to trust him.

“Really.”


	33. Edgar Evernever - Imagine Edgar is obsessed with you and always complimenting you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Obsessiveness?

Gif source:  [Edgar](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187548973887/captainpoe-what-was-he-like)

> _Imagine Edgar is obsessed with you and always complimenting you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were different from the other Farmies. You were allowed a lenience rivaled only by Evelyn herself, and you had the feeling she resented you for it, in ways you couldn’t quite understand.

Edgar kept you under his watchful eye, urging you to take meals with him, to have more sessions than the others, even going so far as to give you the bedroom across the hall from his own. It was clear to anyone with eyes that, regardless of any protests on his part, there was a favoritism there.

Why? Even you couldn’t answer that.

“Are you ready for your next session? You’ve been doing so well,” Edgar compliments, voice soft and smooth as honey, running a shiver down your back as his hand brushes along your shoulder familiarly.

“If you think it’s best. My last one wasn’t long ago,” part of you wonders if it’s just an excuse to be alone with you— something Evelyn can’t question him on. If you needed more sessions, then you needed more sessions, after all.

“I think you’re more than ready for another.”


End file.
